O Castigo de Athena e Ignys
by Rita de Hydus
Summary: Minha primeira Fic. Depois da Guerra Santa, Saori e os Cavaleiros de bronze enfrentarão um inimigo no qual nunca imaginaram enfrentar.
1. Introdução

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS **_

**EXPLICAÇÃO**

Para que entendam esta fanfic, explicarei quem é Rita e +Ignys (senhora dos ventos) e como ela conheceu os cavaleiros.

(+) Deusa fictícia.

Rita É A Única Amazona Que Acompanha Os Cavaleiros De Athena. Diferente De Marin E Shina, Ela Não Usa Máscara, Pois Seu Treinamento Foi Fora Do Santuário. Sua Constelação Protetora É Hydus. Esta Constelação Leva A Forma De Uma Espiral (Que Representa O Vento). Seu Mestre É Mu De Áries, Mas Ela O Trata Como Um Irmão. Além De Tudo Isso, É A Reencarnação Da Deusa Ignys – Senhora Dos Ventos, Mas Renega Pois Quer Continuar A Ser Uma Amazona Para Ficar Ao Lado Dos Amigos. Ela É A Combinação Das Cinco Virtudes Dos Cavaleiros: Determinação (Seiya), Seriedade (Shiryuh), Pretensão (Hyoga), Carisma (Shun) E Imparcialidade (Ikki). É Por Isso Que Ela Se Dá Bem Com Todos. É Apaixonada Por Ikki,

Ela Conheceu Os Cavaleiros Durante O Torneio Intergaláctico A Mando De Seu Mestre. Desde Então Os Ajudaram Nas Doze Casas, Asgard, Possêidon E Hades.

Descobriu Que Era A Reencarnação De Ignys Quando Abel Apareceu, Mas Como Eu Disse, Ela Renegou Para Ficar Ao Lado Dos Amigos, Mas Sempre Quando Ela Ou Os Cavaleiros Estão Em Real Perigo, Ignys Se Manifesta.

Sua Paixão Por Ikki Aconteceu Quando Ela Foi Ajudar Os Cavaleiros A Resgatar A Armadura de sagitário das mãos De Ikki. Ela Se Feriu E Ikki Sem Saber Quem Era A Ajudou, Demonstrando Seu Verdadeiro Caracter. Quando A Deixou, Ikki Deixou Cair Um Cordão No Qual Se Tornou Tipo Um Elo Entre Os Dois.

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Um ano se passou depois da luta contra Hades. Seiya milagrosamente sobreviveu, mas ficou sem os sentidos. Ele ficou aos cuidados de sua irmã Seiyca. Shiryu e Rita, que perderam seus mestres, resolveram ficar na mansão com Hyoga e Shun, pois nada como ficar perto dos amigos para superar uma perda. Ikki, para variar, novamente foi embora sem dizer para onde ia. Saori resolveu também ficar na mansão com os amigos, pois antes de deusa, ela era tão humana quanto eles.


	2. Chapter 1

**_O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS_**

**_A ESTÓRIA_**

Estão todos reunidos no saguão quando Tatsumi chega com um buquê de rosas vermelhas:

-Pra quem são essas rosas Tatsumi? Por acaso vai se encontrar com uma garota!; pergunta Hyoga com um tom irônico.

-Não é nada disso Hyoga! São para a Srta. Rita.

-Para mim! Mas quem me mandaria rosas!; espanta-se Rita.

-Não sei Srta. Vieram entregar na porta.

-Estranho! Quem será que enviou?; pergunta-se Shun.

Tatsumi entrega as rosas para Rita. Ela nota que há um cartão no meio delas. Ela lê e com um sorriso no rosto conta para os amigos quem mandou:

-É do Ikki! Foi ele que mandou!

-Ikki! Desde quando Ikki ficou romântico!; surpreende-se Shiryu.

-O que ele diz, Rita?; pergunta Shun.

-Aqui diz que ele quer que eu o encontre no bosque aqui perto, pois quer me dizer algo muito importante.

-Será que finalmente Ikki se livrou do fantasma da Esmeralda?; questiona Hyoga.

-Espero que sim! Não sabem o quanto esperei por esse momento. Eu vou lá!

-Espere Rita!; fala Saori.

-O que foi Saori, não quer que ela vá!; pergunta Shiryu.

-Não é isso! Esse é um momento muito especial para você Rita. Então nada melhor que esteja mais bela do que nunca. Afinal você também é mulher. Venha comigo!

-Obrigada Saori.

As duas sobem para o aposento de Saori. Ela mostra vários vestidos e Rita acaba se interessando por um cinza claro. Ela coloca o vestido e escova o cabelo. Quando Saori vê, não consegue evitar o comentário:

-Você ficou muito bonita! Devia usar mais vezes vestidos. Afinal, você antes de tudo é uma mulher.

-Obrigada! Mas... será que o Ikki vai gostar? Ele me conheceu como uma simples garota.

-Não tem nada haver! Todo homem gosta de ver uma mulher bonita. Ikki não é exceção.

-Você tem razão, obrigada.

-Não Rita, eu que agradeço. É o mínimo que posso fazer por tudo que fez por mim junto com os rapazes.

-Está certo!

As duas saem do aposento para irem de encontro com os outros no saguão. Quando Rita aparece na escadaria, os três cavaleiros, mais Tatsumi ficam admirados com a transformação da amazona:

-Rita, se eu não te conhecesse, nunca desconfiaria que você é uma amazona!; dispara Hyoga.

-Você está linda, Rita. Com certeza meu irmão achará a mesma coisa; elogia Shun.

-E você Shiryu? O que achou!; pergunta Rita.

-Digna de uma deusa. Não é a toa que você é uma. Se o Ikki não se declarar, é porque ele é um tolo.

-Vocês todos são uns amores. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês; diz Rita quase chorando.

-Não vai chorar agora, né Rita? Vai borrar a maquiagem; brinca Hyoga.

Todos começam a rir e Rita vai para o encontro com Ikki. Quando ela sai pela porta, Saori tem um pressentimento, mas não comenta com os cavaleiros.

Um tempo depois, Rita chega no local e não encontra Ikki. Ela chama e chama por ele e nada . De repente um vulto aparece.

Enquanto isso na mansão estão todos no saguão esperançosos de que Ikki e Rita se entendam finalmente, quando Ikki entra pela porta:

-Ikki!; surpreende-se Shun.

-O que faz aqui!; pergunta Shiryu

-Onde está a Rita!; pergunta também Hyoga.

-Do que vocês estão falando! O que está acontecendo?

-Rita recebeu um buquê de rosas e um bilhete com seu nome marcando um encontro; explica Saori.

-Impossível! Eu acabei de chegar!

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa; supõe Shiryu.

-Será que armaram uma cilada para ela?; pergunta Shun.

-Mas quem?; questiona Hyoga.

-É melhor irmos atrás dela, invés de ficarmos imaginando o que aconteceu; decide Ikki

-Ikki tem razão; concorda Shiryu; -Tatsumi, tome conta da Saori.

-Pode deixar.

E os quatro cavaleiros vão até o bosque procurar por Rita.

Chegando lá, eles se separam e chamam por Rita e não obtêm nenhuma resposta. Ikki acaba avistando algo no chão. Quando pega, vê que é o cordão no qual dera a ela. Os outros chegam até ele.

-Olhamos por tudo e nada da Rita; diz Hyoga.

-Será que ela não voltou para mansão?; pergunta Shiryu.

-Não! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela; afirma Ikki.

-Por que diz isto irmão?; pergunta Shun.

-Por causa disto!; responde Ikki mostrando o cordão.

-É o cordão que você deu a ela, não é Ikki?; pergunta Shiryu.

-Exatamente Shiryu. Quando o dei, ela prometeu que nunca o tiraria.

-O que será que está acontecendo aqui!; questiona Hyoga

-Não sei! Mas é melhor voltarmos para a mansão e vermos como está Athena; diz Ikki.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 2

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

**__**

De volta a mansão, Tatsumi está com Saori no quarto dela a espera dos cavaleiros, quando ouvem um barulho vindo do saguão.

-Você escutou Tatsumi?

-Sim srta.

-Será que são eles!

-Não sei dizer, em todos os casos, fique aqui que eu irei ver.

-Está bem!

Tatsumi vai até o saguão e se surpreende quando vê quem é.

-Srta Rita! Que bom que nada aconteceu. Os rapazes foram atrás da srta.

Com um olhar diferente e sem dizer nada, Rita nem deixa Tatsumi acabar de falar e o ataca, queimando seu cosmo.

Saori aparece na escadaria, pois Tatsumi estava demorando, e vê o ocorrido, mas não fica surpresa.

-Não precisava machucá-lo Ignys.

-Precisava sim! Eu não gosto dele e nem a mortal.

-O que aconteceu com a Rita?

-A Rita não mais existe! E agora chega de conversa. Eu vim te buscar. Está na hora de voltar para casa, Athena.

-Para casa!;

-Exatamente! E é melhor vir por bem, se não seus cavaleiros sofrerão, principalmente seu protegido.

-Por favor, não!

Enquanto isso na casa de Seiya, Seiyca está cuidando dele, quando seu cosmo começa a queimar cada vez mais forte e milagrosamente os seus sentidos voltam a normalidade, trazendo o velho Seiya de volta. Seiyca fica surpresa e começa a chorar por Ter o irmão de volta.

-Seiya... Seiya! Você voltou! Você está bem! É um milagre!

-Sim Seiyca, eu voltei, mas...

Mas o que?; Pergunta Seiyca, não gostando do tom do irmão.

-Não foi a toa que voltei ao normal.

-Do que está dizendo, Seiya? Diga logo!

-Athena está novamente em perigo e preciso ajudá-la.

-Não Seiya! Você não pode ir! Acabou de sair de um 'coma'. Além disso, ela não tem só você de cavaleiro.

-Eu sei disso, Seiyca! E é por isso que vou me juntar a eles.

-Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui, Seiya!

-Me desculpe Seiyca! Fico muito feliz em Ter você novamente ao meu lado, mas como cavaleiro, jurei sempre proteger Athena.

-Seiya! Seiya!

E Seiya vai para mansão, ignorando os gritos de Seiyca.

Na mansão, os quatro cavaleiros chegam e encontram Tatsumi caído.

-Tatsumi! O que aconteceu! Onde está Athena!; pergunta Hyoga.

-E... ela a levou!; responde Tatsumi, ainda se recuperando.

-Ela quem!; insiste o cavaleiro de Cisne.

-A Srta Rita!

-Rita!; espantam-se os quatro.

-Impossível! Por que Rita iria levar Saori?; pergunta-se Shun.

-Ela estava com um olhar diferente. Parecia outra pessoa, tanto que a Srta Saori a chamou de Ignys.

-Ignys! Mas é a reencarnação de Rita!; afirma Shiryu.

De repente, alguém entra porta adentro para surpresa de todos.

-Cavaleiros?

-Seiya!; alegram os cavaleiros.

-Você voltou a normal!; diz todo alegre, Shun.

-Mas que cara tinhoso!; ironiza Ikki.

-Diga Seiya, como conseguiu recuperar os sentidos?; pergunta Shiryu.

-Não sei, Shiryu! Só sei que quando me recuperei, tive um pressentimento de que Athena estava em perigo.

-Não foi um pressentimento, Seiya. Athena realmente está em perigo.; afirma Ikki.

-O que! Então é verdade!

-Sim, Seiya. Rita a levou.

-Rita! Como assim!

-Não sabemos direito! Tatsumi disse que Athena a chamou de Ignys; explica Shun.

-E não deixou nenhuma pista? Alguma coisa que...

-Bem, ela disse que estava na hora de Athena voltar para casa; revela Tatsumi.

-Então Rita a levou para o Santuário; deduz Seiya.

-Não, Seiya; contra diz Shiryu.

-Por que diz isto Shiryu? Por acaso sabe para onde Rita a levou?; pergunta Hyoga.

-Segundo Tatsumi, Ignys disse que levaria Athena de volta para casa. E só há um ser capaz de controlar um deus.

-Quem?; pergunta Ikki impaciente.

-O deus dos deuses, pai de Athena: Zeus.

-Zeus!

-Exatamente! Provavelmente, Ignys está sendo controlada e levou Athena para o Olimpo, o templo de Zeus.

-Mas por que Zeus faria Ignys levar Athena até ele?; questiona Shun.

-Não sei! Mas algo me diz que não é boa coisa.; diz Hyoga

-Então vamos logo para o Olimpo e trazer de volta Athena e Rita.; incentiva Seiya.

Os cavaleiros vestem suas kameis e vão para o monte Olimpo.

CONTINUA...

**Não sei se Zeus realmente tem essa capacidade de controlar um outro deus como afirma Shiryu, mas foi a única explicação que encontrei.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

O Monte Olimpo é onde fica o Templo de Zeus, deus dos deuses e deus dos céus e se localiza numa alta montanha situada a norte na Tessália, Grécia.

Na entrada, se encontra um belo jardim com um belo chafariz com água cristalina. Ao fundo, há uma escadaria no qual leva a um portão dourado que dá entrada ao interior do Templo. A dentro desse portão, há um enorme corredor com enormes pilastras. Entre elas há estatuas de deuses. Passando o corredor, encontra-se outra enorme porta que dá entrada a sala de Zeus. É um salão, com enormes pilastras, janelas com cortinas azuis celestes. No teto, imagens de deuses e deusas. Rosas brancas e lírios azuis também enfeitam o local. No interior, um trono no qual pertence ao deus dos deuses.

Ignys chega com Athena. Ela fica surpresa e ao mesmo tempo admirada ao ver o lugar, pois não sabia de sua existência.

-Então aqui é o Olimpo. Pensei que não passava de lenda.

-Este é o teu mal, Athena. Pensa como uma humana, pois para eles, nós os deuses, não passamos de lenda, conto. Se realmente pensasse, ou melhor, agisse como uma verdadeira deusa, saberia que o Olimpo é real.

-Se penso como uma humana, é porque eu sou e você também. E se estamos aqui, é porque usamos os corpos deles.

-É só para isso que aqueles mortais servem. E não fale que sou humana. Aquela mortal ingrata poderia ter tudo que quisesse, principalmente o amor daquele cavaleiro insignificante, se não me renunciasse.

-Rita não te renunciou, você sabe muito bem disso.

(Flashback após a batalha de Abel)

-Você não devia ter renunciado sua condição de deusa daquele jeito, Rita.

-Eu não renunciei como você pensa.

-Não!

-Eu só disso aquilo para desafiar Abel e para que os rapazes não ficassem mais abalados por perderem sua deusa (Quando Abel disse que só os deuses iriam sobreviver a destruição, Rita disse que preferia morrer ao lado de seus amigos do que sobreviver como deusa).

-Sei!

-Eu sei que não posso renunciar, pois é meu destino. Eu e Ignys somos uma só. Mas eu quero continuar a ser uma amazona, pois está no meu sangue. E sei que Ignys me entende e sempre poderei contar com ela quando eu e meus amigos precisarem.

-Agora eu entendo. Ignys teve sorte de reencarnar em alguém com personalidade forte.

(Devolta ao presente)

Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto de Ignys.

-Chega dessa conversa inútil! Vamos, Senhor Zeus a espera.

As duas sobem a escadaria e quando chegam ao grande portão, um homem de túnica as esperam.

-Bem-vinda ao Monte Olimpo, Athena, Mestre Zeus a espera.

-Deixe de conversa e nos leve logo até ele, reclama Ignys.

-Sim senhora, venham comigo.

Athena e Ignys seguem o homem que as conduzem até ao salão do grande deus. Passando pelo corredor, Saori observa as estátuas dos deuses e percebe que há também a de Athena.

Finalmente elas chegam a porta que dá entrada ao salão. O homem diz para elas esperarem que irá anunciá-las. Ignys concorda impaciente.

O homem entra no salão e vê que Zeus está sentado no seu trono impaciente.

-Mestre Zeus, Ignys acaba de chegar com Sra. Athena.

-Já não era sem tempo! Ordene que entre.

-Sim senhor.

O homem sai do salão, obedecendo prontamente as ordens do senhor supremo.

-O mestre Zeus irá recebê-las.

-É claro que ele nos receberá seu tolo, senão não estaria aqui.

Saori olha para Ignys não acreditando que aquela mulher ao seu lado é a amazona que jurou junto com os cavaleiros de bronze proteger Athena.

As duas entram no salão e ficam diante do deus dos deuses. Saori fica sem ação em ver finalmente o senhor de todos os deuses e seu pai.

-Aqui estás Athena, como me ordenou, mestre.

-Muito bem Ignys. Agora vá e fique de prontidão, pois com certeza aqueles cavaleiros insignificantes virão atrás de sua deusa.

-Sim senhor!

Ignys sai do recinto deixando Zeus a sós com Athena.

-O que fez com Rita para ela agir daquela maneira?; vai logo perguntando a deusa.

-Aproxime-se, deusa Athena; ordenou Zeus com uma voz serena, para espanto de Saori.

Ela se aproxima.

-A mortal que tem o nome de Rita não existe mais. Fiz Ignys tomar completamente o corpo dela para receber o seu castigo.

-Castigo? Como assim?

-Sim. Ela matará ou morrerá nas mãos daqueles por quem ela renunciou sua condição de deusa. E por ter compactuado contigo.

-Não pode fazer isso!; indigna-se Saori.

-Claro que posso. E você também terá seu castigo por Ter arruinado os planos e assassinado os deuses. Por tanto querer proteger esses mortais que não merecem viver.

-Não é verdade! Todos tem o direito de viver, sejam humanos ou deuses.

-Cale-se! Para que protegê-los se eles mesmo se matam, se destroem e pior, destroem o lugar onde moram? E ainda diz que eles merecem viver? Você é uma grande tola, Athena, principalmente por dar seu sangue por eles. Desde os tempos remotos, Athena nunca derramou seu sangue por ninguém , pois tinha seus cavaleiros para isso. E agora vem você e muda. Não aceitarei mais isto, terá que pagar pelos seus atos.

-E qual será meu castigo?; pergunta Saori sabendo que nada pode fazer contra o onipotente Zeus.

-Você irá para onde enviou Ares, Abel, Eris e Hades e lá eles decidirão o que fazer com você.

-E meus cavaleiros? O que acontecerá com eles. Você disse que Ignys matará ou morrerá nas mãos deles.

-Se eles sobreviverem a fúria de Ignys, terão o prazer de serem destruídos por mim.

-Não, por favor! Eu imploro, deixa-os em paz.

-Absolutamente que não! Eles ajudaram a você sujar a honra dos deuses. Terão o que merecem. Agora chega! Está na hora de você cumprir seu castigo.

Zeus levanta seu báculo e aponta para Saori.

-Eu Zeus, agora condeno deusa Athena por Ter conspirado contra os deuses.

Zeus queima seu cosmo e uma energia sai de seu báculo em direção de Saori. A energia a envolve e faz com que ela desapareça.

CONTINUA...

**Coloquei Tessália, pois foi o que eu encontrei na minha pesquisa sobre Mitologia (sim, eu fiz uma pesquisa). Só não me perguntem onde vi, pois não me lembro.**

**Perceberam que Posseidon não foi citado por Zeus, isso porque o deus do oceano não foi morto e sim trancafiado na ânfora por Athena.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

Os cavaleiros chegam ao Monte Olimpo e admiram o local.

-Então aqui é o Monte Olimpo! Não é a toa que é o lar dos deuses; diz Seiya.

-Realmente. Só não entendo porque Zeus quer fazer mal a Athena e Ignys, já que elas pertencem a esse lugar; questiona Shiryu.

-Isso vamos descobrir logo; diz Hyoga.

-Tem razão! Então vamos!

Os cinco cavaleiros correm em direção ao santuário de Zeus. No meio do caminho, de repente, surge uma rajada de vento que os jogam longe. Alguém aparece para detê-los.

-Aonde pensam que vão, cavaleiros!

-Rita!; espantam os cavaleiros.

-O que foi cavaleiros? Parece que viram um fantasma? Apesar de que a amiga de vocês não existe mais.

-Como é que é!; indigna-se Ikki.

-Exatamente! Eu assumi o corpo dela.

-É impossível!

-Aonde está Athena?; adianta-se Seiya.

-Nesse momento ela já deve Ter recebido a punição do senhor Zeus.

-E por que Athena seria punida por Zeus, seu próprio pai?; pergunta intrigado Shiryu.

-Por te ido contra os deuses e vocês terão sua punição através de mim, Ignys, senhora dos ventos.

-Não importa se você é Ignys ou Rita. Você não vai me impedir de salvar Athena!

Seiya fica irado com as palavras de Ignys e parte para cima dela, ignorando que um dia ela foi sua amiga Rita. Ele tenta passar por ela, mas um golpe o acerta em cheio.

-Seiya!; gritam os quatro cavaleiros.

-Você não vai a nenhum lugar, cavaleiro!

-Quem é você?

-Sou Petion, cavaleiro elemental da terra; responde o cavaleiro, se posicionando ao lado de Ignys.

-Cavaleiro elemental!; surpreende-se Shiryu.

Mais três cavaleiros aparecem e também se posicionam ao lado da deusa do vento.

-Exatamente cavaleiro! Sou Iggôr, cavaleiro elemental do fogo.

-Eu sou Mireu, cavaleiro elemental da água.

-E eu sou Agatha, amazona elemental do gelo.

Os cinco cavaleiros olham não acreditando no que estão vendo. Eles ficam sem ação, sem saber o que fazer, pois na frente deles está quem um dia foi amiga deles.

-Enfim vocês chegaram. Quero que acabem com eles. O Fênix é meu!

Ignys começa a queimar seu cosmo e usando a telecinese na qual Rita aprendeu com Mú, desaparece levando Ikki junto.

-Ikki! Ikki!; desespera-se Shun, tentando ir atrás do irmão.

-Aonde pensa que vai garoto!; se põe Iggôr na frente de Shun.

-Se vocês quiserem tentar salvar a deusa de vocês, terão que passar pela gente.

-Tentar! Como ousa!; se aborrece Seiya.

-Exatamente. Apesar de Athena não Ter mais salvação.

-Como é que é!; indigna-se Hyoga.

-Ela foi mandada por Zeus para ser aniquilada pelos deuses no qual ela assassinou; explica Agatha.

-A nossa missão é acabar com vocês, que foram cúmplices; termina Iggôr de explicar.

-Ora, já escutei de mais! Meteoro de pégasus!

-Nada disso!; diz Petion, que reverte os meteoros contra Seiya.

O cavaleiro de pégasus é jogado longe. Os outros vão acudí-lo.

-Eu já disse que se querem tentar salvar a deusa de vocês, terão que nos derrotar.

-Não tem outro jeito, Seiya, teremos que lutar contra eles; diz Shiryu.

-Então se o que querem, iremos acabar com vocês!

-Ótimo! Que o jogo comece!; diz Agatha.

-O que?

Os quatro cavaleiros desaparecem diante os olhos dos cavaleiros.

-Para onde eles foram?; pergunta Seiya.

-Com certeza eles querem nos jogar numa armadilha; conclui Hyoga.

-Estou preucupado com Ikki. Para onde será que Rita o levou e o que vai fazer com ele?

-Não se preocupe Shun, Ikki sabe se cuidar. O único problema é o que ele irá fazer com ela; responde Seiya, tentando acalmar Shun.

-Isso se ele tiver coragem de fazer, pois apesar de não demonstrar, todos aqui sabemos que meu irmão tem sentimentos por Rita; alerta Shun.

-Por isso mesmo Ikki fará de tudo para trazer Rita de volta a si. Agora vamos, pois quanto antes derrotarmos estes cavaleiros, chegaremos mais rápido a Zeus; conclui Hyoga.

-É melhor nos separarmos, assim teremos mais chances; sugere Shiryu.

-Tem razão Shiryu. Nos encontramos no Santuário de Zeus; concorda Seiya.

-Certo!

Os quatro cavaleiros se dividem para enfrentar a mais uma batalha.

CONTINUA...


	6. Chapter 5

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

Saori aparece num lugar sombrio, onde não parece haver vida, somente esqueletos de soldados que lutaram em alguma batalha.

-Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?

-Esse é o inferno para onde você me enviou Athena.

-Ares!; se assusta Saori

-Você acabou com meus planos de acabar com aqueles insignificantes.

-O que você queria era trazer o caos e a destruição a terra.

-Que seja. Você não devia Ter se metido, por ser uma deusa. Os deuses não devem se importar com esses seres humanos que não nos respeitam.

-Eu me importo! E sempre lutarei por eles. Seja com quem for!

-Tola! É por isso que você está aqui. Acabarei com você e com esse seu sonho ridículo.

-Acabei com você uma vez, Ares. Posso muito bem fazer isso de novo.

-Agora é diferente Athena! Você está sozinha. Seus cavaleiros não poderão te ajudar.

Ares começa a queimar seu cosmo e Saori faz o mesmo. O deus da guerra joga uma bola de energia e Athena não consegue deter.

Saori começa a lembrar de tudo que os seus cavaleiros passaram nas doze casas para salvá-la. Eles deram tudo de si, arriscando suas próprias vidas. Ela se levanta aos poucos para a surpresa de Ares.

-Não se deu por vencida, Athena?

-Eu já disse que vou acabar novamente com você!

-Perda de tempo! Como disse, seus cavaleiros não estão aqui para te ajudar.

-Está enganado Ares, eles estão comigo e sempre estarão, pois os carrego aqui (apontando para o coração). E é isso que importa para mim.

-Besteira! Morra!

Novamente Ares queima seu cosmo e joga mais uma bola de energia, mas desta vez Athena consegue deter com seu báculo, queimando seu cosmo além de que Ares. Ela revida o golpe, jogando Ares longe e assim derrotando mais uma vez o deus da guerra. O esforço é grande e Saori cai desmaiada.

Seiya corre em direção ao Santuário de Zeus, quando de repente o chão começa a tremer. Ele pula sob as árvores para não cair nas fendas abertas.

-Seiya de Pegasus, aqui será seu túmulo!; ameaça Petion.

-Besteira! Meteoro de Pegasus!

Seiya joga seus meteoros em direção a Petion, mas o cavaleiro da terra detém facilmente o golpe.

-Idiota! Não serão esses míseros meteoros que vão me derrotar. Punhos de Pedra!

O golpe de Petion é muito rápido e Seiya não consegue deter e é jogado longe.

-Foi mais fácil do que pensei!

Petion vangloria a súbita vitória, até que...

-Mas o que é isso!

Seiya começa a queimar seu cosmo, tentando superar ao de Petion.

-Você não vai me derrotar tão facilmente, Petion! Me dê sua força Pegasus!

Novamente Seiya ataca Petion com seus Meteoros, só que desta vez o cavaleiro elemental não consegue deter e é atingido em cheio.

-Consegui! Derrotei o cavaleiro da terra.

Seiya não perde tempo e prossegue seu caminho, até que um cosmo chama sua atenção. É de Petion. O cavaleiro elemental da terra consegue sobreviver aos meteoros de Seiya.

-Pegasus, admito que te subestimei, mas agora a brincadeira acabou.

-O que?

Petion levanta um dos braços, começa a queimar seu cosmo e lança seu mais poderoso golpe.

-Resplendor terrestre!

Seiya tenta deter o golpe, mas é em vão. O golpe o acerta, destroe completamente sua kamei e deixa o cavaleiro de Pégasus inconsciente.

Petion novamente vangloria sua vitória, agora tendo a certeza que conseguiu dar fim a Seiya . Ele dá as costas e de repente uma luz dourada surge no céu e envolve Seiya. O cavaleiro vira e se surpreende-se com que vê.

A luz vai desaparecendo e Seiya surge de pé, vestindo a armadura de ouro de Sagitário.

-Petion, agora você terá o que merece!

-Hum! Você acha que tenho medo dessa armadura de ouro? Idiota.

Petion novamente se prepara para dar o seu golpe, enquanto Seiya pega o arco e a flecha dourada para atacar o cavaleiro da terra.

-Morra Pégasus! Resplendor terrestre!

-Vá flecha dourada, acerte seu inimigo!

A flecha dourada corta o golpe de Petion e o acerta em cheio, atravessando o corpo, matando-o de vez.

-Esses cavaleiros elementais são muito poderosos. Tome cuidado amigos; diz Seiya para ele mesmo, preocupado com os amigos que irão enfrentar os outros cavaleiros.

CONTINUA...


	7. Chapter 6

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

**__**

Athena acorda e percebe que está um lugar diferente de onde estava. O lugar é obscuro, onde reina o sofrimento, a discórdia e a ira.

De repente alguém aparece diante de Saori. É nada mais nada menos do que Éris, a deusa da discórdia.

-Éris!

-Athena, que bom encontrá-la novamente! Lembra da última vez?

-Sim, Éris, é claro que me lembro.

-Exatamente. Por ter destruído meus planos, vim parar neste "inferno".

-Eu não me arrependo. Você queria destruir a humanidade para saciar suas maldades.

-Besteira! Graças ao senhor Zeus, terei a chance de te dar o castigo que merece por ter estragado meus planos.

-Você não vai conseguir o que quer Éris.

-Isso é o que vamos ver!

Éris com sua maçã dourada queima o seu cosmo e dispara um raio de energia. Saori, fraca por causa da luta contra Ares, não consegue deter o golpe de Éris.

-Athena, você sentirá tudo aquilo que você evitou que a humanidade sentisse. Sentirá o peso da fome, da dor, da miséria e o principal, do esquecimento.

-Não, não passam de ilusões!

-Não são ilusões Athena! Logo você será esquecida pelos seus amados cavaleiros, que tanto você preza. Você morrerá no esquecimento.

Saori é tomada pelo medo e a tristeza que aos poucos vão consumindo e drenando suas forças. Lamenta-se ao pensar que todos os seus esforços e de seus cavaleiros de salvarem a humanidade foram em vão.

-Isso Athena, sofra! Você logo não existirá mais!

Saori começa a desaparecer, por causa da praga do esquecimento de Éris. Quando está para dar por vencida, Saori escuta alguém a chamar.

-Athena!; Shiryu

-Athena!; Ikki

-Athena; Hyoga

-Athena; Shun

-Saori, não desista!; Seiya

Saori escuta seus cavaleiros chamando por ela, não deixando ela desistir de lutar.

-Seiya! Shun! Ikki! Shiryu, Hyoga! Não, eu não posso dar por vencida. Eu acredito nos meus guerreiros, que antes de tudo são meus amigos. Eu nunca esquecerei o que eles fizeram por mim assim como eles nunca esquecerão de mim.

Athena começa a expandir seu cosmo ao extremo e solta um grito.

-Amigos!

Éris que observava, dando como certa sua vitória, fica espantada com a súbita reação de Athena.

-Impossível! Era para você morre! Ninguém agüenta tanta dor e sofrimento. Nem mesmo um deus!

-Está errada Éris. Quando temos o amor e a esperança naqueles que amamos, sempre superaremos os obstáculos, sejam quais forem.

-Maldita! Morra!

Causando uma grande explosão com seu cosmo, Athena evita que Éris a ataque novamente, assim destruindo mais uma vez a deusa da discórdia. O esforço é tão grande que novamente Saori fica desacordada.

Shiryu corre em direção ao Santuário de Zeus, quando uma bola de energia vem em sua direção. Com dificuldade, ele consegue evitar.

-Shiryu de Dragão, aqui será o seu túmulo. Acabarei com você aqui!

-Oras! Não fale besteira! Cólera do dragão!

Mireu consegue desviar facilmente do golpe de Shiryu.

-Então esse é o seu Cólera do dragão! Pois para mim não passa de um "espirro de dragão".

Shiryu fica revoltado com as palavras de Mireu, não acreditando que seu poderoso golpe não o fez nenhum arranhão.

-Agora Dragão, vou te mostrar o que é um golpe de verdade!

-O quê!

Mireu começa a queimar seu cosmo e ima imagem de uma enorme onda surge a suas costas.

-Sinta o golpe de Mireu: "Onda Devastadora!"

Shiryu tenta se proteger com o escudo do dragão, mas é em vão. Ele é arremessado longe pelo golpe de Mireu. Quando ele se dá conta, vê que o mesmo foi destruído completamente. Não só o escudo, mas sua armadura fica toda danificada.

-Meu escudo! Foi destruído com um ó golpe. Ela que tantas vezes me salvou.

-O que foi Dragão. Perdeu seu brinquedinho! Você é um tolo se achava que poderia me derrotar.

-Não conte vitória antes do tempo Mireu, Esta luta ainda não acabou.

-Como ousa falar assim comigo!

-Eu sou o dragão Shiryu, vim pra salvar Athena e Ignys. Eu não vou desistir tão facilmente!

-Não me faça rir! Acha mesmo que conseguirá salvá-las? Olhe para você. Sua armadura está completamente em ruína e seu famoso escudo está em pedaços.

-Não preciso da armadura para acabar com você!

-O quê?

Shiryu se desfaz do resto da armadura queima o seu cosmo ao máximo, fazendo aparecer o dragão em suas costas.

-Mireu, você subestimou o poder do dragão, agora sinta as conseqüências!

-Acha mesmo que me derrotará! Onda Devastadora!

-Um golpe não funciona duas vezes em cavaleiro! Cólera do Dragão!

Os dois golpes se chocam, causando uma grande explosão. Que arremessa os dois longe.

Shiryu não sente mais o cosmo de Mireu e acha que finalmente o derrotou, mas...

-Shiryu!

-Não pode ser!

-Tenho que admitir que você é um cavaleiro bem persistente, mas a brincadeira acaba aqui!

Shiryu está fraco, pois usou todo o seu cosmo no seu último golpe.

"Droga, é o meu fim. Não tenho forças para me defender, quanto menos para contra-atacar. Esses cavaleiros elementais são realmente fortes".

-Morra Dragão! Onda Devastadora!

O golpe de Mireu ia acertar em cheio Shiryu, mas algo impede. Quando ele vê, é nada mais nada menos que a armadura d Libra.

-É a armadura de Libra! Mas como!

-Maldição! Como isso venho parar aqui!

"Shiryu!"

-Mestre!

"Depois da batalha de Hades, Athena resgatou e reviveu as armaduras de ouro que estavam no mundo de Hades. Agora ela pertence a você por direito Shiryu. Use-a e salve mais uma vez Athena".

-Muito obrigado mestre. Eu não te decepcionarei.

-Hum! Acha mesmo que com essa armadura poderá me derrotar! Usarei meu golpe mais poderoso e acabarei com você e essa armadura insignificante! Maremoto Arrasador"!

-Mireu, você mexeu com o cavaleiro errado.

Shiryu usa a espada de Libra e corta o golpe de Mireu, assim o atingido no coração.

-Im...pos...sível! Um mero cavaleiro conseguiu derrotar a mim. Mireu, arg!

-Você lutou bravamente Mireu. Não esquecerei desta luta; diz Shiryu tirando a espada do corpo de Mireu.

"Mestre, obrigado pela armadura, não teria conseguido sem ela".

E finalmente Shiriuh derrota o cavaleiro elemental da água e segue seu caminho rumo ao templo de Zeus.

CONTINUA...


	8. Chapter 7

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

Saori nota que está em outro lugar. Ela olha em volta e percebe que é jardim, muito florido, ao contrario dos outros lugares pelo quais passou. E também acaba por escutar uma bela melodia.

-Esse lugar... só pode ser...

-Seja bem vinda, minha irmã!

-Abel!

-Para ser sincero, não pensei que chegaria até aqui, mas por outro lado, terei minha chance de me vingar. Você pagará por ter ousado a ir contra um desejo de nosso pai.

-Não poderia deixar você destruir a humanidade por um simples capricho de Zeus!

-E o que adiantou! Agora você está sozinha, sem ninguém pra te ajudar! E se pensa que seus cavaleiros irão vir te salvar, irá perder seu tempo, já que neste momento, eles estão a caminho do buraco dos mortos, depois de terem sido derrotados pelos cavaleiros elementais.

-Você está mentindo! Eles não seriam derrotados tão facilmente!

-Você acha! Então veja com seus próprios olhos!

Abel começa a tocar sua harpa e a queimar seu cosmo, que acaba envolvendo Athena.

Saori dá por si e vê que está novamente no Yomotsu. Ela ainda não acredita no que Abel disse, até que ela avista seus cavaleiros indo a direção ao buraco do mortos.

-Não! Seiya!

Saori corre em direção aos cavaleiros, mas não consegue alcançar, como se não conseguisse sair do lugar. Ela cai de joelhos e começa a lamentar a morte de seus cavaleiros.

Enquanto isso, Abel que está tocando sua harpa para hipnotizar Athena, se vangloria.

-Isso Athena! Pra que atingi-la fisicamente, se posso fazer mentalmente! O sofrimento de ver seus cavaleiros se dirigirem e não poder fazer nada para deter, irá te consumir até a morte. E finalmente terei minha vingança.

De volta ao Yomatsu, Saori, que está arrasada e desolada, continua se lamentar por não conseguir salvar Seiya e Cia.

-Como pude! Como pude expor meus amigos? Eles que arriscaram tantas vezes para me salvar e não pude fazer nada. Eu sou culpada! Culpada pela morte de vocês, meus amigos!

De repente, no meio de tanta lamentação, uma voz começa a consolá-la.

"Levante a cabeça Saori! Não se dê por vencida!"

-Quem é você?

"Sou a Athena que habita dentro de você. Não deixe de acreditar em seus cavaleiros, pois eles nunca irão deixar você!"

-Mas eles...

"Sinta em seu coração! Lá no fundo verá que eles estão vivos lutando por você, Saori Kido. Nunca esqueça disso!

Saori depois de escutar estas palavras vindo da própria deusa, começa a reagir.

-Não posso desistir! Não enquanto tiver meus amigos para me dar forças para continuar vivendo.

Ela começa a queimar seus cosmos e consegue e livrar da ilusõ de Abel.

Abel que já dava por certo sua vitória, se surpreende ao ver o brilho do cosmo de Athena reaparecer. O brilho é tão forte, que o joga longe e quebra sua harpa.

-Não pode ser! Eu estava quase conseguindo!

-Seu jogo acabou Abel! As suas ilusões não me enganam mais! Eu confio em meus cavaleiros e sei que eles não darão por vencidos. E eu também não!

-Se não consegui te derrotar mentalmente, acabarei fisicamente. Morra!

Abel, num ato de desespero, queima seu cosmo e lança uma bola de energia em direção de Athena. Imediatamente, Saori detém a energia de Abel com seu báculo e a lança de volta e o atinge em cheio.

-Este é o seu fim Abel! E agora para sempre!

Enfim Athena derrota mais um deus, mas não há tempo de comemorar. Saori escuta uma voz.

-Ainda não acabou Athena!

Um cosmo maligno aparece e a envolve, fazendo-a desaparecer.

Hyoga está indo em direção ao templo de Zeus, quando de repente ele entra em uma floresta coberta de neve.

-Este deve ser o território da amazona elemental do gelo.

-Enfim você chegou, Cisne. Estava te esperando.

-Como assim me esperando? Tem tanta confiança assim de que vai me derrotar?

-Não quero lutar com você, Hyoga. E sim te dar um presente.

-Um presente! Como assim!

-Exatamente! Farei você reencontrar com sua querida mãe. Não é o que você tanta sonha, Hyoga!

-Como ousa falar essas besteiras! Irá se arrepender, Agatha!

Hyoga enfurecido com as palavras de Agatha, queima seu cosmo e a ataca imediatamente.

-Pó de Diamante!

Para surpresa do Cisne, Agatha consegue desviar facilmente do pó de diamante.

-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, Cisne. Você não tem nenhuma condição de me derrotar!

-Não me subestime, Agatha!Você não sabe que em sou!

-Ah, sei sim! Você é um patético cavaleiro que está desesperado para salvar sua deusa. Ma seu te garanto, não conseguirá!

-Cale a boca!; Hyoga p. da vida com as provocações de Agatha, a ataca novamente, agora com mais furor; -Trovão Aurora, ataque!

-Idiota!

Novamente para surpresa de Hyoga, a amazona elemental do gelo, para seu ataque com só uma das mãos e dispersa para longe.

-Não pode ser!

-Eu disse que você não tem nenhuma condição de me derrotar. Agora Cisne, está na hora de você reencontrar a sua querida mãe.

Agatha começa a queimar seu cosmo e ataca sem dó o cavaleiro de Cisne.

-Tempestade Glacial!

Hyoga tenta desviar do golpe, mas é em vão. Ele é envolvido pela tempestade e sua armadura fica completamente destroçada.

-Arg!...; cuspindo sangue; -A armadura de cisne! El...ela que tanto me salvou, está destruída!

-Espero que agora você esteja convencido de que não têm chance de me derrotar e aceite minha oferta!

Hyoga está arrasado. Sua armadura está destruída e sabe que do jeito que está, não tem nenhuma chance de derrotar Agatha, então ele toma uma decisão.

-Você venceu, Agatha. Aceitarei sua oferta! Finalmente poderei reencontrar minha mãe.

-Sábia decisão, Hyoga. É o mínimo que você pode fazer.

Agatha começa a queimar seu cosmo para dar o golpe final no derrotado cavaleiro de cisne, que está de joelhos, esperando por sua morte, até que o mesmo começa a ouvir uma voz que é bem conhecida dele.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Hyoga!"

-Essa voz... Kamus!

"Depois de tudo que passou, vai desistir tão facilmente? E Athena e seus amigos!

-Perdão Kamus, mas não tenho mais forças para lutar1

"Hyoga, não esqueça que você é um cavaleiro de Athena , que jurou junto com seus amigos, protegê-la! Agoa levante-se e lute! Mostre quem você é realmente"!

Pra espanto de Agatha, que já dava sua vitória como certa, vê incrédula Hyoga se reerguer aos poucos.

-Você tem razão, Kamus! Não poso me dar por vencido. Não enquanto não salvar Athena!

-Hyoga, seu idiota! Você vai e arrepender! Morra! Tempestade Glacial!

O golpe vai em direção a Hyoga, mas uma luz surge diante dele e detém o golpe.

-O que!

A luz vai desaparecendo e Hyoga nota que o que o salvou foi a armadura de ouro de Aquário.

-Mas... mas é a armadura de Aquário!

"Hyoga, por direito, você será o novo cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário. Use-a e ajude seus amigos a não só salvar Athena, mas como trazer Rita de volta".

A armadura se divide e se recompõe no corpo de Hyoga.

"Obrigado Kamus, prometo que não vou decepcioná-lo".

-Hyoga, se você acha que com essa armadura poderá me derrotar, está completamente enganado. Morra! Tempestade Glacial!

Hyoga, com a armadura de Aquário, eleva seu como ao máximo e contra ataca.

-Ainda não chegou a minha hora de morrer! Execução Aurora!

O Execução empurra o golpe de Agatha de volta e a acerta em cheio. Com a força do golpe, a armadura dela é completamente destruída e é finalmente derrotada.

-Você quase conseguiu, Agatha. Mas graças a Kamus, vi que tenho amigos para compensar a falta que sinto por minha mãe.

E Hyoga segue seu caminho em direção ao templo.

CONTINUA...


	9. Chapter 8

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

Saori percebe que foi levada para outro lugar pelo cosmo que a envolveu. Ao contrário do outro, esse não dava para e ver nada em volta. É uma escuridão total.

Athena está cansada, que mal se agüenta em pé, devido às lutas anteriores. De repente ela sente o mesmo que a envolveu e finalmente o reconhece quando este aparece em sua frente:

-Hades!

-Sim Athena! Sou eu, Hades, deus das Trevas, no qual você ousou a destruir os planos.

-Você queria destruir a humanidade! Não podia deixar isto acontecer!

Athena se apóia em seu báculo pra não vir ao chão e Hades percebe.

-Hum, vejo que você está cansada. Aqueles inúteis fizeram o trabalho direitinho.

-O que!

-Exatamente! Eu sabia que aqueles incompetentes não conseguiriam te derrotar. Mas pelo menos te deixou cansada e fraca.

Saori sabe que Hades tem razão. Ela realmente está muito debilitada devido a seus confrontos anteriores, ms se quiser ter alguma chance contra Hades, tem que se mostrar forte.

-Não se engane Hades! As aparências enganam!

Athena queima seu cosmo e tenta atingir Hades, ma é em vão. Ele para o ataque com um das mãos.

-Isso foi ridículo Athena! Como eu disse, você está fraca e cansada. Não tem nenhuma chance de me derrotar.

-Eu... Eu não me darei por vencida, Hades; fala Saori ofegante.

-Será mais fácil do que pensei. E quando acabar contigo, Zeus me dará uma segunda chance e poderei finalmente dominar o mundo. Agora Athena, prepare-se par morrer!

Hades começa a queimar seu cosmo e o concentra em sua espada e a ataca. Mas para surpresa dele, Athena se defende com seu báculo. As energias se equivalem e ficam suspensas.

-Eu disse que não vou desistir tão facilmente!

-Isso é inútil Athena, seu fim é inevitável. Mas antes quero saber por que você mudou?

-O que!; Saori fica sem entender o que Hades quis dizer com aquilo.

-Por que você mudou? Você era perfeita. Era arrogante, mesquinha. Não se importava com os outros, somente com você. E adora pisar nos mais fracos. Poderia facilmente dominá-los e ser a soberana, mas você jogou tudo isso fora, para poder ajudar esses seres insignificantes.

Saori fica impressionada com s palavras de Hades, mas sabe que ele não disse nenhuma mentira. Ela era realmente tudo isso. Ela adora fazer os rapazes de capachos, sempre os humilhando, por ter condições melhores que as deles. Seus alvos preferidos eram Seiya e Jabú, que por sinal adorava aquela situação. Mas para surpresa de Hades, Saori não se dá por vencida, pois se lembra de que algo muito importante e responde com toda sua força, queimando seu cosmo.

-Você me perguntou o porque de eu ter mudado minha maneira de agir, pois bem Hades, irei te responder!

Hades resmunga.

-Sim eu era uma pessoa arrogante e mesquinha como você disse. Eu achava que todos deviam me obedecer para chegar ao meu objetivo. Mas graças a Mitsumada Kido, meu avô, pude ver que estava errada!

-O que!

A cada explicação que Saori dá, seu cosmo se fortalece empurrando aos poucos o cosmo de Hades contra ele.

-Ele me disse que para eu conseguir o que eu quero, deveria abrir meu coração, agir com doçura e unir forças. Envés de vê-los como meus cavaleiros, agora os vejo como amigos e juntos enfrentaremos todas a dificuldades.

-Besteira! No final, isso tudo não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, somente à morte!

Hades eleva seu como ao máximo para acabar com a pose de Athena mas é em vão, pois Athena faz o mesmo e consegue repelir o golpe, jogando-o de volta para Hades. Com o golpe, Hades é arremessado longe e cai completamente derrotado.

-Hades, enquanto eu manter a esperança em meu coração, sempre terei forças para continuar lutando.

Athena mais uma vez queima seu cosmo e um clarão surge a encobrindo.

Shun vai em direção ao Templo de Zeus e não para de pensar no que pode estar acontecendo com Ikki:

-Ikki, espero que você consiga trazer a Rita de volta, se não...

Shun é interrompido pelo oscilar de sua corrente circular, que o avisa do perigo.

-Quem está aí!

De repente do meio das árvores, vem uma rajada de fogo em direção de Andrômeda e consegue desviar.

-Hahahahaha! Muito bom garoto das correntes! Conseguiu desviar das minhas chamas.

-Iggôr!

-Sim, eu mesmo! Confesso que eu queria era lutar com o Fênix, mas a Senhorita Ignys tem contas a acertar com ele. Então me divertirei com você mesmo, garoto.

-Você está dizendo que eu não tenho capacidade de te derrotar!

-Hum! Você entende rápido as coisas! Para não dizer que sou ruim, vou deixar você me atacar primeiro.

-Você vai se arrepender por isso, Iggôr!

Shun enfurecido pelas palavras de Iggôr, cai na armadilha do cavaleiro elemental.

-Correntes de Andrômeda!

-Te peguei!

Iggôr desvia das correntes, pulando em cima dela e contra-ataca.

-O quê!

-Morra Andrômeda! Fogo Ardente!

Uma rajada de fogo sai dos punhos de iggôr e atinge Shun em cheio, jogando-o longe.

-Argh!

-Você é um idiota mesmo, Andrômeda. Caiu direitinho na minha cilada.

-O quê!

-Isso mesmo! Sei muito bem que você não consegue atacar e defender ao mesmo tempo.

-Droga! Ele tem razão. Eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de derrotá-lo.

-Não tem como me derrotar, garoto. E nem pense que seu irmão virá te ajudar, pois nesta hora ele deve estar morto!

-Ikki!

Iggôr queima seu cosmo e ataca Shun novamente, mas desta vez ele consegue se defender com Defesa Circular.

-Acha mesmo que essa defesa ridícula irá deter meu golpe! Está muito enganado.

"O que eu vou fazer? Se eu atacar, ele vai contra-atacar. Não posso ficar aqui perdendo tempo"; pensa Shun.

-Andrômeda! Está na hora de você fazer companhia a Athena e ao seu irmão!

Iggôr novamente queima seu cosmo.

-Fogo Ardente!

Em vês de atacar Shun diretamente, Iggôr dá um murro no chão. O golpe percorre pelo chão e atinge Shun em cheio por baixo. Com o impacto do golpe, a kamei de Andrômeda é completamente destruída e Shun cai todo arrebentado.

-Hum, foi mais fácil do que pensei.

-Nã...o, não posso ser derrotado desse jeito. Não posso decepcionar Athena desta maneira.

Assim como aconteceu com Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga, uma luz surge e paira em frente de Shun.

-Que luz é essa!; pergunta Iggôr sem entender.

A luz vai desaparecendo e Shun vê que é a armadura de ouro de virgem.

-É a armadura de Virgem! Eu pensei que ela tinha sido destruída!

A armadura se divide e se compõe no corpo de Shun.

-Entendi! Muito obrigado Shaka. Obrigado por ter me escolhido.

Iggôr fica olhando incrédulo no que está acontecendo. Ele tenta não demonstrar o nevorsismo, já que sabe que aquela armadura pertencia ao cavaleiro considerado o mais próximo de Deus.

-Andrômeda! Só porque você está com esta armadura, não quer dizer que irá me derrotar.

-Iggôr! Vou te mostrar que não dependo só das correntes para derrotar um inimigo.

Shun começa a queimar seu cosmo, criando em volta dos dois uma corrente de ar.

-O que é isso! O que está acontecendo!

-São correntes de ar e quanto mais eu elevar o meu cosmo, mais ficará forte, até se tornar uma tempestade. Então desista e se renda.

-Besteira! Fogo Ardente!

-Eu te avisei! Tempestade nebulosa!

A tempestade repele o golpe de Iggôr e o atinge em cheio, sem nenhuma chance de defesa. Iggôr cai no chão completamente morto.

-Shaka, onde quer que esteja, meu obrigado. Não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda.

Shun volta ao seu caminho em direção ao templo com os pensamentos voltados ao que pode ter acontecido com Ikki e Rita.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 9

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

Ikki nota que está em um lugar diferente. Um lugar calmo, onde pode se sentir a brisa bater no rosto como uma pluma.

-Que lugar é este!

-É o meu lar, Fênix. O lugar de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído; respinde Ignys, aparecendo na frente de Ikki.

-Rita!

-Não! A mortal não existe mais. Ela cedeu seu corpo a mim. Mas fique sabendo que foi melhor assim.

-Como assim!

-Ela sofria por sua causa, Fênix! Quantas vezes ela demonstrou que te amava e você a desprezou por causa desse seu sentimento de culpa! Ela estava morrendo aos poucos. O que eu fiz foi acelar o processo.

Ikki escuta Ignys como se estivesse levando uma punhalada, pois sabe que tudo o que foi dito é a mais pura verdade.

-Sei de tudo isso, ignys. E sei também que Rita não desistiria assim tão facilmente. Ela não age assim!

-Cale a Boca!

Ignys queima seu cosmo e ataca Ikki com uma forte rajada de vento que o joga longe. Ele se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade e tenta trazer Rita de volta a si.

-Rita! Sei que você está aí! Lute!

Ignys o ataca novamente com a rajada de vento. Desta vez, além de jogá-lo longe, as rajadas fazem cortes em Ikki, como se fossem lâminas.

-A quem você quer enganar, Fênix? Sei muito bem que você não veio para salvá-la e sim Athena! Não só você, mas como os outros, pois é só nisso que vocês pensam, salvar Athena.

De repente a tristeza toma o lugar da raiva no rosto e nas palavras de Ignys.

-Ela... Ela que tantas vezes os ajudaram a salvá-la e nunca recebeu um obrigado em troca. Ela que os considerava como irmãos e vocês nem aí para ela...; uma lágrima cai dos olhos da deusa.

-Agora entendi. Zeus não dominou simplesmente a sua alma. E sim usou a mágoa e a tristeza que Rita repreendia para si contra nós.

Novamente o ódio toma conta de Ignys.

-Seja lá o que o senhor Zeus tenha feito, foi bom, pois me libertei. Agora pare de bancar o hipócrita e lute comigo de verdade!

-Eu não vou lutar com você, Ignys, pois sei que lá fundo, Rita ainda está aí.

-E vai perder a chance perfeita de acabar de vez com ela, para voltar a só pensar na Esmeralda!

-Sim.

-Então Fênix, eu acabarei com está história aqui!

Ignys esita um pouco, mas acaba queimando seu cosmo ao máximo e ataca Ikki com todo o sei ódio. Ikki que não quer machucá-la nem tenta se defender, achando que se Ignys o derrotá-lo Rita possa voltar ao normal, pois estaria se livrando do peso que carrega.

-Morra!

Com a força do golpe, a kamei de Fênix é destruída e Ikki cai inconsciente no chão.

-Finalmente. Finalmente acabei com meu pesadelo.

Ignys fica ali parada olhando para o corpo de Ikki, numa confusão de sentimentos, pois não sabe se sente raiva ou tristeza. Enquanto isto, Ikki inconsciente, começa a escutar uma voz chamando-o:

-Ikki, Ikki!

-Rita!

-Ikki, levante-se e faça o que tem de fazer.

-Não posso! Não posso te machucar.

-Pode sim, Ikki! E você sabe como. Não se preocupe comigo.

-Rita, eu...

-Por favor, Ikki, faça pelo menos isto por mim! Levante, acabe logo com isto e ajude os outros a salvar Athena.

Com o apelo de Rita, Ikki vai despertando ao pouco, com dificuldade. Ignys que estava ainda ali, não fica muito surpresa no que vê.

-Por que não estou surpresa que você não tinha morrido!

-Será que é porque você sabe que a fênix sempre ressurge das cinzas!

-Que seja! Desta vez vou me certificar que você vá direto para o inferno!

Novamente Ignys queima seu cosmo para atacar ikki, mas é interrompida por uma luz que surge de repente. A luz paira diante Ikki e revela ser a armadura de ouro de Leão.

-É a armadura de Leão!; diz Ikki surpreso.

-Ora, ora! Então a armadura de Leão escolheu seu novo dono. Pois bem Fênix, esta armadura não te livrará de seu destino, que é a morte!

-É o que vamos ver Ignys!

Ikki queima seu cosmo pela primeira vez e a armadura se divide e se compõe em seu corpo. Ignys também queima seu cosmo.

-Sinta o poder da Ave Fênix!

-Eu não vou deixar!

Como Ikki esperava, Ignys detêm a "Ave Fênix" com sua rajada de vento.

-Isto vai doer mis em mim do que em você; Ikki fecha os olhos logo que diz estas palavras.

-Ham!

-Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

-Não!

O golpe de Ikki acerta em cheio o cérebro de Ignys. Ela fica por uns instantes imóvel. Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos e ela cai inconsciente.

Ikki corre logo para socorrê-la.

-Rita, Rita! Fale comigo. Por favor, Rita, fale comigo!

Ele chama, chama e não obtêm nenhuma resposta.

-Rita, por favor, não nos deixe. Não me deixe! Rita!

O lugar vai desaparecendo aos poucos e vai dando o lugar a floresta e Ikki constata que não passava de uma ilusão.

Ikki a pega no colo e procura um lugar para deixá-la. Logo encontra um campo florido. Ele a deita em meio as flores e coloca o cordão no qual ele tinha dado a ela e no qual ela deixou cair quando foi levada.

-Tanto que eu quis evitar e acabou acontecendo o que aconteceu com a Esmeralda. Acabou morrendo por minha causa. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isto.

Ikki se levanta e vai com toda raiva atrás de Zeus determinado a vingar a morte da amazona de Hydus.

"Zeus, não importa se é o deus dos deuses, eu irei acabar com você!"

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 10

_**O CASTIGO DE ATHENA E IGNYS**_

**__**

Seiya é o primeiro a chegar ao santuário de Zeus. Ele fica admirado com o lugar.

-Então esse é o Templo de Zeus, deus dos deuses. Nunca pensei que...

Mal Seiya acaba de falar, um raio o acerta em cheio, que o faz se chocar num pilar.

-Então você é o Seiya de Pégasus, o tal cavaleiro que junto com Athena, ousou aniquilar os deuses.

-E suponho que você seja o deus dos deuses; diz Seiya, mal conseguindo se levantar

-Já imaginava que os cavaleiros elementares não dariam conta de vocês. Eu mesmo darei uma lição como fiz com Athena e Ignys

-Onde está a Saori!

-Logo logo você e seus amigos estarão com ela.

-É o que vamos ver! Meteoro de Pégasus!

Seiya ataca Zeus, mas é vão. O mesmo evita os meteoros usando seu báculo.

-Garoto, não seja ridículo. Nunca me derrotará com este estilhaço de cosmo. Deixe-me mostrar como se faz.

-O que!

Zeus começa queimar seu cosmo e levanta novamente seu báculo para atacar Seiya.

-Trovão Celestial!

Uma energia de raio sai do báculo e acerta em cheio Seiya, que não teve tempo de se defender.

-Você, Seiya de Pégasus, não merece viver!

Novamente, Zeus queima seu cosmo e ataca Seiya.

-Trovão Celestial!

Quando o ataque de Zeus estava preste a aniquilar Seiya, Shiryu aparece e com o escudo de Libra, tenta deter o ataque.

-Seiya!

O ataque é tão intenso que o escudo de Libra não resiste, se estilhaçando e atinge os dois.

-Que poder incrível! Nem o poderoso escudo de Libra deu conta; diz Shiryu todo arrebentado.

-Quando vocês vão entender que vocês não passam de vermes diante de mim!

-É o que você pensa! Já passamos por muitos desafios para desistirmos tão facilmente; retruca Seiya.

-Mesmo você sendo o deus dos deuses, não irá nos intimidar; diz Shiryu queimando seu cosmo; -Cólera do Dragão!

Zeus ergue seu báculo e evita o golpe se Shiryu, jogando de volta a ele. O mesmo tenta se esquivar, mas é atingido em cheio pelo seu próprio golpe.

-Shiryu! Você está bem; pergunta Seiya que corre até ele.

-Não! Eu fui atingido pelo meu próprio golpe. Ele é muito poderoso.

-Os outros deuses que derrotamos também eram poderosos e conseguimos derrotar, graças a nossa força de vontade.

-Mas desta vez é diferente Seiya. Estamos enfrentando o deus dos deuses.

-E então? Já desistiram?

-Nós nunca desistimos e não será agora que faremos isto!

-Quem é!

-Sou o cavaleiro de bronze, Hyoga de Cisne!

-Mais um que veio para morrer. Interessante.

-É o que vamos ver!

Hyoga queima seu cosmo ao máximo pra atacar com tudo o deus dos deuses.

-Sinta o poder máximo do cavaleiro do gelo! Execução Aurora!

O Execução acerta Zeus, prendendo-o num esquife de gelo.

-Hyoga! Ele conseguiu! Ele conseguiu derrotar Zeus!; fica se perguntando Seiya.

Mas a alegria de Hyoga dura pouco. A esquife começa a rachar e Zeus se liberta facilmente. O mesmo usa os estilhaços de gelo como lanças e atinge Hyoga, que cai perto de Pégasus e Dragão.

-Hyoga!; Gritam Seiya e Shiryu.

-Então este é o poder máximo de um cavaleiro do gelo! Faça-me rir! Eu já cansei de vocês!

Zeus novamente ergue seu báculo para dar fim aos cavaleiros que não tem nenhuma condição de se defenderem, até que...

-Correntes de Andrômeda!; Shun aparece e usa as corrente que se acoplaram à armadura de Virgem, para segurar o báculo.

-Shun! Recolha as correntes!; Avisa Hyoga.

-Tolo!

Tarde de mais. Zeus queima seu cosmo e solta uma descarga de raio nas correntes e eletrocuta Shun, que voa longe.

-Como eu disse, vocês já me cansaram. Isto acaba aqui!

-Ainda não, Zeus! Temos contas a acertar!; Diz Ikki, que aparece diante de Shun.

-Ikki!

-Ikki, onde está a Rita! O que aconteceu!; Pergunta Shiryu, meio que já sabendo a resposta.

Ikki fica em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, confirmando o que Shiryu já suspeitava.

-Ande Ikki! Diga a eles o que você fez a Ignys, ou Rita, como queira. Diga a eles que você preferiu mata-la a dar sua vida por ela.

-Ikki, irmão!

-Você Ikki, é a prova de que os humanos são tão desprezíveis que só pensam em si mesmos. Que não merecem viver!

-Você que é desprezível! Você aproveitou do sofrimento da Rita para faze-la voltar-se contra nós! Quer coisa mais baixa do que isso!

-Ela como Athena eram deusas que se voltaram contra os seus. Foi o castigo perfeito uma delas morrer nas mãos daquele que amava.

Ikki se revolta com as palavras de Zeus e começa a queimar seu cosmo com toda raiva

-Você pagará pelo que fez a Rita e a Saori, seu maldito! Ave Fênix!

O golpe de Ikki passa através de Zeus, fazendo o mesmo ficar entre as chamas.

-Queime e vá para o inferno!; Diz Ikki revoltado.

Zeus não se intimida com as chamas e com seu báculo cria um redemoinho que suga as chamas e joga contra Ikki e Shun que esta perto dele.

-Não Fênix! Vá você!

As chamas atingem Ikki e Shun e os dois são jogados longe, chocando nos pilares.

É uma cena lamentável para os cavaleiros que superaram muitas batalhas, umas mais dificies do que outras. Estavam todos eles caídos, sentindo derrotados, sabendo que não tinham mais nada a fazer. Afinal de contas, não era um inimigo qualquer e sim o deus dos deuses.

-Não há uma existência mais insignificante que dos seres humanos. Vocês não deveriam nem existir!

Zeus se prepara para aniquilar de vez os cavaleiros, até que...

De repente uma luz dourada aparece e dela surge Athena, que conseguiu se livrar do castigo imposto por Zeus.

-Não faça isso! Não deixarei você fazer mais nada a eles!

-Sa... Saori; diz Seiya, que estava sendo amparado por Shiryu.

-Oras, devia imaginar que conseguiria sair ilesa. Você sabe o limite do seu poder e do seu corpo e mesmo assim tenta fazer algo grande por esses insignificantes.

-Eu nunca os deixarei! Eles não são só meus cavaleiros, são meus amigos. E eu os protegerei, nem que eu tenha que dar minha vida para isso.

-Saori, não faça isso!; Implora Seiya.

Athena começa a queimar seu cosmo para atacar Zeus. Ela sabe que não tem muita chance contra o deus deuses e seu pai. Mas no fundo de seu coração pede por um milagre no qual possa salvar seus cavaleiros e a si mesma desta situação. Quando ela levanta o báculo para atacar, alguém a impede.

-Não ouse fazer isto, Athena!

Tanto Athena como Zeus olham para ver quem é. É Rita, que surge diante de todos e vai a direção aos dois deuses passando através dos cavaleiros abatidos pelo ataque maciço de Zeus.

-Ri...ta; Diz Ikki, surpreso com o que vê.

Ignys paira a frente de Athena e a encara.

-Abaixe seu báculo Athena. Você não tem nenhuma condição de lutar contra Zeus.

-Rita; Saori percebe que Rita está de volta ao seu normal.

-Você teve um desgaste muito grande ao enfrentar novamente os deuses e além do mais, sabe que o senhor Zeus é o deus dos deuses. Só seria perda de tempo.

Todos ficam pasmos com as palavras de Ignys e ficam sem entender nada, menos Saori.

-Rita, acorda! Não percebe o que está dizendo!; Indigna-se Ikki.

-Não se meta, Ikki!

Ikki então percebe que Rita voltou ao normal, pois ela nunca o chama de Fênix, ao contrario de Ignys.

"O golpe fantasma deve ter feito Rita recobrar sua consciência"; pensa Ikki.

-Muito bem Ignys! Fico surpreso por não ter morrido. Mas agora você sabe que não vale a pena lutar por esses seres insignificantes.

-Senhor Zeus...; Diz Rita com a cabeça baixa.

-Eu peço humildemente que o senhor, deus dos deuses, nos deixe viver em paz.

-O que!; Surpreende-se Zeus.

Rita se vira e fica de frente a Zeus. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela continua.

-Sei que os humanos fazem muitas coisas erradas e muitas das vezes agem de má fé. Mas não quer dizer que isso não possa mudar. Para isso que existe o perdão. E nisso que eu e certamente Athena acreditamos.

-Eu não entendo. O que fazem duas deusas tanto lutar por esses mortais? Os deuses têm que ensinar que se eles continuarem a fazer más ações, eles irão depois de morrerem para o inferno e sofrerão eternamente.

-Amor!; Diz Saori, que se põe ao lado de Rita.

-Como!

-Para os deuses, os humanos são insignificantes e não tem uma existência digna como eles. Mas eles têm o amor, que os tornam infinitamente fortes. E é por isso que eu luto. Eu acredito neste amor.

Diante as palavras de Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun se levantam com dificuldade e vão até Saori e Rita.

-Assim como os humanos, os deuses também têm o direito a escolha. E escolhemos no que acreditamos; completa Rita.

-Sim, estou vendo. E vejo que vocês duas receberam seus castigos. Athena que de tempos em tempos nunca derramou seu sangue por seus cavaleiros e Ignys que era conhecida por sua arrogância, reencarnaram em duas mulheres de espírito forte, que sabem e lutam pelo que acreditam. Vocês cavaleiros têm muita sorte de ter estas duas ao lado de vocês.

-Nós sabemos disso!; Indaga Seiya.

-Eu vou dar uma chance a vocês e aos humanos. Talvez, eu digo talvez, os deuses e os humanos possam viver em harmonia como tanto vocês acreditam. Agora sumam daqui e vão viver suas vidas!

Zeus queima seu cosmo e com isso acontece um "clarão".

Uma semana se passou desde então. Todos já estão recuperados da surra que levaram do deus dos deuses. E apesar de tudo, estão felizes, pois Seiya está de volta.

Estão todos, menos Ikki, reunidos no saguão da mansão Kido, conversando animadamente.

-Nossa, eu nem acredito que conseguimos sair vivos da fúria de Zeus; diz Shun.

-É mesmo! Mas no final deu tudo certo; diz Seiya com um sorriso no rosto.

-Isso mostrou que nem tudo precisa ser resolvido a base da violência. Às vezes uma boa conversa resolve tudo; indaga Saori.

-Temos que ver o lado bom disso. Graças ao ocorrido, Seiya está volta com a gente; lembra Shiryu.

-Tem razão Shiryu; responde Hyoga.

-É... Pessoal...; Fala Rita com um ar de tristeza e de cabeça baixa; Eu queria pedir desculpas a vocês. Eu estava fora de mim e acabei traindo vocês. Desculpem-me

-A gente que te deve desculpa Rita!

-Ham!

Rita olha para trás e vê que é o Ikki.

-Quando você chegou aqui, fez questão de mostrar que antes de amazona, você era uma mulher e que tinha sentimentos. Você sempre nos deu atenção, nos deu seu carinho, não só nas batalhas, mas fora delas também. E acabamos esquecendo disso.

-O Ikki tem razão Rita. Você passou por tantas coisas e não percebemos o quanto sofreu; completa Saori.

-Poxa pessoal, eu nem sei o que dizer. Vocês são tudo que eu tenho. São a minha família.

-Que bom Rita e ficamos felizes e tê-la conosco; diz Shiryu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Rita!; diz Ikki que está com um boquê de Lírios nas mãos; São para você.

-Ikki! São lindas! Obrigada.

-Me perdoe se eu te fiz sofrer. Não vai ser fácil me livrar deste sentimento de culpa que eu carrego, mas prometo que não irei mais fugir. Ficarei ao seu lado e juntos vamos superar nossa dores.

-Ikki, eu... eu...

Seiya que estava observando de longe, não perde a chance e tira uma com a cara do Ikki.

-O que está esperando pra beijá-la Ikki! Anda logo!

-Cala boca Seiya! Não se meta!

-Então beija logo!

-Seiya, seu...

Seiya e Ikki começam a discutir. Todos começam a rir descontraídos com a situação.

"A paz finalmente chegou para nós. Agora meus cavaleiros, não, meu amigos, poderão viver a vida que sempre quiseram."

FIM

**Hahaha! Vocês não pensaram que eu iria botar o Seiya para derrotar o todo poderoso Zeus, né? Deixarei esta sandice para o Kurumada.**

**Bem, espero que que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Tirado da Saga de Hades (a discussão entre Saori e Hades)**


End file.
